Disease
by Emerson Drain
Summary: The crew gets infected with a disease that causes old injuries, addictions, and skin tones to return. (e.g. Harper’s Magog eggs). Chapter 1. Please read and review. no slash or shipping.


**Category**: Andromeda

**Title**: Disease

**Genre**: Drama/ Sci-Fi

**Summery**: The crew gets infected with a disease that causes old injuries, addictions, and skin tones to return. (e.g. Harper's Magog eggs)

**Spoilers**: none

**Setting**: Before Tyr left, Trance is golden

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Rommie said as her and Dylan strode onto the Maru.

They had been trying to recruit new planets into the Common Wealth and this particular planet was less the enthusiastic about joining. In fact, the idea seemed to repulse them and shortly after proposing it, Dylan had been threatened with his life and he and Rommie had been escorted back to the Maru where Becca had been waiting.

"Back so soon?" she asked smugly when she saw the two diplomats already boarding her ship. "What happened? They didn't like you charming personality, Rommie?" she finished with a laugh.

"Actually, quite the opposite: they were more interested in my technologies and hard drive than entering into the treaty." Rommie retorted back stoically.

"They tried to download her program into a computer not large enough to hold her. I found out and pulled the plug, no pun intended. The Dobhadans got rather..." Dylan paused trying to think of the right word, "distraught, when they would out that Rommie didn't come with joining."

"Distraught? They went crazy! They turned red, literally. I didn't think that humanoids could do that. They started yelling that they would never join a "club" that didn't share its pieces of scrap metal and wire!" Rommie yelled from the back of the bridge. She wandered over there while Dylan told Becca what had happened down n the planet.

"That couldn't have made her very happy." Becca smiled taking in all the juicy details.

"No, that's when things started to get really bad. She stared yelling something in a Russian and then they started firing on us. We fired back but it was no use. They over powered us and said no human is ever welcome on their plant and if either one of us comes back we would be killed. Apparently, the highest ranking priest on the plant was in that room where the firefight broke and he got injured. If he had died, I don't think that we would have gotten to leave there alive." Dylan finished.

"Well at least it's a story to tell the grand kids some day." Becca tried to end with a happy note on an otherwise serious story.

"By the way, you need to talk to Harper about programming useless information into things; Russian, why would Rommie need to know Russian?" He added as an after thought.

"Come on; let's go back to the Andromeda." Dylan said to Becca as he patted her on the shoulder.

He turned away and went to the back of the Maru to find something to eat. Some how, in the short time he was down on the plant, Dylan realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day and was staving.

Becca felt a small tingle where Dylan had touched her. The tingle rose intensity until it turned into an itch and then a small pain like a pin prick. The all of a sudden it went away. She didn't tell either of her passengers and neither of them noticed.

She jumped into her seat, buckling her harness, and bursting into slip stream. She felt a little light headed but brushed it off not wanting any one else to pilot her ship.

About half an hour later, as the Maru neared Andromeda, the light headedness that she had felt had turned into full fledged dizziness. Her head was starting to lull around when Dylan walked back onto the bridge. He had felt them coming out of slip steam and wanted to up front to see all that was going on. When he stepped in and took a look out the front window he noticed that they were way too close to the andromeda and not anywhere near the hanger bay doors.

He frantically tried to figure out what Becca was going. If they crashed into the side of the andromeda, they would die. Then he saw her not completely conscious body not in control of the Maru and started to shake her awake. It didn't work.

"Hey! Becca, Becca! Come on, wake up!" He yelled as they started to head strait for the side of the much bigger ship and not the opening were Becca's most prized position usual stood .

He ran forward just as he saw Becca slouch into unconsciousness. He grabbed the controls and did his best to maneuver the awkward Maru into a position where they could get into the hanger bay with out damaging either ship. They slipped in, just missing the left side of the bay entrance. Sparks flew everywhere as the Maru skidded to a halt smashing into the far wall.

Rommie and Dylan were sent flying when they hit but let out a sigh of relieve when they realized they were alive and aboard the Andromeda. As Dylan stood up he was very concerned to see Becca still unconscious in the chair.

"Help me get her to med deck." Dylan commanded. "Tell trance to meet us there."

Dylan unbuckled Becca's harness, slumped her over his shoulder and started to make his way to the Med Deck.

"What the hell just happened?" he wondered as Dylan marched out of the Maru with her captain still unconscious.

* * *

Hello...thank for reading. If you liked it, please tell me what you think. I'll take any criticisms. I need to know if I did the characters right and if the plot line's too corny, everything. Just be honest.

This is actually an old story that I started writing and posting over a year ago. I just read it again and decided that it sucked. I deleted the story but now I'm rewriting it (hopefully better)

Roper- thanks for all your help. I wouldn't have gotten it this far with out all your wicked ideas.


End file.
